Spying
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ramona starts to have feelings for Jackson but dose not know how to tell him. Insted she desides to spy on him. Will Ramona get caught and if so what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know any one, who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller house in anyway.

* * *

After moths had passed Ramona was starting to find Jackson attractive. She would spy on him every chance she got. From getting dressed or getting undressed for bed. Even getting undressed to take a shower. Jackson knew that Ramona was spying on him so he did not bother closing the door all the way or locking the door. In fact he too had found her attractive.

He also had been spying on Ramona getting dressed and undressed. The only thing different was Ramona had no idea. She was too focuses on thinking on ideas on how to have sex with Jackson she been forgetting to close the door all the way when she was getting dressed or undressed. Hell she had even backed out from seeing him naked every time she had the chance.

Unlike Ramona Jackson saw Ramona naked plenty of times. Every time he dose he gets hard. He can't help looking at her B cup breasts and her shaven pussy. He even seen Ramona using a dildo on herself until she squirted. As he watched on he would just jack off watching her. Once she dose squirt Jackson heads to the bathroom to finish what he started.

He was thinking of ways to have sex with her. At first he thought having sex in the shower when no one was home. Then he thought one of them might slip and get hurt and that would be a little hard to explain why one of them is in the emergency room. Another idea came to him and that was make a video of him jacking off using Ramona's laptop when she's gone and just leave the video up on the screen. However that could go really wrong if Kimmy, is aunt Stephanie, or his mom see it if they happen to take her laptop. He knew there was no way out of that one. Then Jackson came up with the best idea. He just hoped it will work.

The funny thing was Ramona had the same ideas and was waiting for the perfect time to put the plan into action. She really hoped it was soon as she was craving Jackson's dick. After weeks of waiting the time has come. The adults where at work and Max was at a friends house. As for Tommy he for one is not going to say anything.

DJ knew she could trust the kids home alone and take care of Tommy so there was no need for a baby sitter. Ramona was on edge as the adults where getting ready to leave. Jackson had seen how Ramona been acting and wondered what she was up to. Once they left Ramona quickly went into her room as Jackson was watching TV.

Ramona quickly got naked as she was thinking of Jackson's naked body. This just got her wet and very horny. She thought she had plenty of time to play with her dildo before continuing with her plan. As for Jackson he was waiting for his plan to come to action. However he did not have to wait long. In fact it was happening lot sooner then he thought as he heard Ramona moaning his name.

Jackson quickly became hard and took his cloths off. He slowly made his way to Ramona's room and saw her naked rubbing her breasts while sliding her green dildo in and out of her dripping wet pussy. He slowly made his way into the room and slowly started to jack off. As for Ramona she had no clue Jackson was in the room as she went faster and faster as she moaned Jackson's name. Ramona soon Squirted all over herself.

"How about you try the real thing."

Ramona eyes widen seeing Jackson naked. If it was like magic she squirted again without touching herself. Jackson smiled as this as a good sign as he walked closer to her. Ramona quickly crawled to him and soon took his dick into her hand. They both moaned at this point. Ramona licked her lips before licking the head of Jackson's dick.

Jackson just moaned and soon Ramona started sucking his dick which made him moan even more. After practicing sucking on her dildo she knew what to do. She soon stopped sucking him and began licking his shift up and down a few times before sucking onto his balls. Jackson really started to moan now. After sucking on his balls for awhile she started licking his shaft once again before sucking his dick once again.

All Jackson could do was moan as he could not believe this plan was working. As Jackson was getting closer on edge his body started to face fuck Ramona's mouth as fast as he could. Ramona was caught off guard at this but just let it happen. After a few more thrusts into Ramona's mouth he shot his load into her mouth. Ramona loved the taste and quickly swallowed all that she could.

Once Jackson stopped shooting his load Ramona took his dick out of her mouth and the two began making out with Jackson tasting his own cum. The two kept making out and they soon broke it off. Jackson then started to suck onto Ramona's neck. He did not want to suck to long to leave a mark so he kissed his way down until he was sucking on her breasts.

Ramona just moaned as she rubbed the back of his head. After awhile of moaning from Jackson sucking on her breasts she pushed his head down. Jackson soon was kissing her belly and belly button. When he got to her pussy he looked up and the two smiled. Jackson took a deep breath before stating to eat out Ramona. Ramona quickly moaned and this just made Jackson to eat her out even faster.

Ramona was soon pushing his head into her pussy and she was really moaning now when she felt Jackson's fingers slide into her pussy. This became to much as she started to squirt all over Jackson and onto her bed. Jackson went back eating her out as well as finger her pussy. After five more thrusts of his fingers she squirted again. This time Jackson stopped eating her out and started to make out with her.

As the two made out not only did she taste her pussy juice but Jackson kept fingering her pussy. Once the kiss broke he took his fingers out of her pussy and replaced it with his hard dick. Ramona quickly moaned and Jackson slowly trusted inside of her as she sucked on Jackson's fingers that was in her pussy. Ramona kept moaning as Jackson picked up speed. As he was he started to moan too.

The two started to make out again as Jackson fucked away. The faster and harder he fucked the more they moaned. Ramona was on edge and she could no longer hold back as she started squirting around Jackson's dick. Her pussy juice landed on both of them and on the bed. As for Jackson he was not on the edge yet. After ten minutes Ramona was on edge a seventh time and once again squirted.

At his point Jackson was on edge and quickly pulled out. He had an idea and did not care if Ramona liked it or not. He soon was rimming her ass as well as fingering it. Ramona just kept moaning and ended up squirting again. That's all it took for Jackson to slide his dick inside her ass. Ramona really moaned this time as she once again squirted.

This just made Jackson to fuck Ramona's ass faster and harder until he was on edge. He was too much on edge to pull out as he shot his load inside her ass. The two soon started making out as he shot his load. He soon pulled out and Ramona quickly sucked what was left of Jackson's cum as she was tasting her pussy and ass juices. As Jackson laid down next to Ramona Tommy started to cry.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think by a review open to ALL or PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
